ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Time
Party Time is the 20th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night in the town. A teenage boy and girl are walking on the sidewalk with a couple of flyers in there hands. Boy: Phew. What a long day. Girl: Yeah, I'm just glad that we are almost out of flyers. There is a shadowy figure running past really fast in an ally way that the two past by. Boy: What's this party for anyways? Girl: I think it's a party or a dance or something. Boy: Oh well that sounds- Girl: -Stupid. I know right. Boy: I was actually going to say nice. Girl: Nice? I thought you hated dancing and "people spilling drinks everything while making loud noise". Boy: I do but... Girl: But what? They stop in another alley way. Boy: Samantha, will you go to the party with me? Samantha: Oh my gosh. Yes Paul. (turns the other way) I never knew you liked me that way. Paul: Yeah me nethe- (is taken by the figure) Samantha: Paul? (turns around) Paul?! PAAAAUU- (is taken by the figure) Camera zooms out on the alley way and the lamp post that shines upon it goes out. ''Theme Song '' Later in the Day, Brandon is typing a report for school. He gets stuck at one paragraph and opens a new window. He goes to his favorite website, www.alienheroofficial.com, to check on the updates. Brandon: I'll get that done later. After a few minutes of being distracted, Brandon's phone rings. Brandon, picking up the phone: Hello? Voice on the Phone: Brandon, where are you? Brandon, on the phone: Oh hey Sarah. I'm at home. Sarah, on the phone: Well you're going to be late for school! Brandon, suddenly realizing he has to go to school: DANG IT! Brandon jumps from his seat and heads for the door. Brandon, on the phone: Sorry cous. Gotta Go. See you later. Sarah, on the phone: Brandon wha- (is hung up on) Brandon activates the Omnitrix. Brandon: Come on. Give me someone fast! He slaps it down and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Awesome! Astro bolts out the door and takes to the skies. Meanwhile at the school, Sarah is waiting for Brandon while all the other students are heading inside. Sarah, to herself: Come on Brandon. Where are you? Astro, behind the school; next to here: Right Here. Sarah: What are you doing? Astro: Um... Going to School. Unfourantly. Sarah: As an alien? Astro: Opps. Almost forgot. Astro slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he instantly turns back into Brandon. Brandon: There. Sarah: You need to be more careful. Someone could have known your secret. Brandon: Relax Sarah. Sarah: Ugh. Come on we're late for class. Brandon: But we're 5 minutes early. Sarah: Not for me. They head inside. Meanwhile across the street, in an alley way, the shadowy figure lurks. After School, Coco awaits for Sarah and Brandon who step out of the building. Coco, honking on his car horn: Are you coming or what? Sarah: Coming. Brandon: A ride? Sweet. I guess it's always cool to have a friend with a car around. Coco: What would you do if I didn't have a car? Brandon: Probably go to Paul. I think he has a car. Sarah, already in the car: Brandon... Brandon: Just saying. Sarah: Would you just get in already? Coco: Yeah. I might just leave you here. Brandon, seeing a pole with a flyer on it: Hang on. Brandon goes to the pole and takes the flyer. Coco: Come on! We don't have time to lose. Sarah: What's the rush? Alien Attack? Coco: Nah. I just don't like hanging around schools. Brandon, getting in the back seat: Ok got it. Coco: And we're out of here! (hits the gas pedal and speeds off) Sarah: What did you get anyways? Brandon: Just a flyer. Sarah: For? Brandon: I dunno. I just like taking papers with pictures and colors. Sarah: That says a lot about your character. Brandon: That I am a choosy person with a fancy taste? Sarah: Since when did people with fancy taste ever drink milkshakes with kiwi and chocolate? Brandon: Since I joined the Fancy People Club. Coco: Suuure... What does the flyer say anyways? Brandon: Oh. Just that theres an awesome party held at the school. Sarah: What do you think it's for? Coco: Probably something classy like a dance. Sarah: There's going to be a school dance?! Brandon: Well it has a whole bunch of stuff I guess... Sarah: Nobody told me there was going to be a school dance! Brandon: A dance with other stuff... Sarah: Guys! There's going to be a school dance! Brandon: Dance with other- ...oh forgot it. Coco: What's the big deal about a school dance anyways? Sarah: It's like the only moment where you can be with someone you really like together. Brandon: And a whole bunch of girly stuff. Sarah: Oh but who do I go with? Brandon: Not me. That's for sure. No Family on the Dance Floor. Coco: Well I guess if it means that much to you.. Sarah: Yeah? Coco: (sigh) I'll go with you to the school dance thing. Sarah: Oh Coco! You're a life saver! (Hugs Coco) Coco: Sarah! I'm driving! Sarah: Opps sorry. Brandon: Congrats guys. It's a date. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: What? Later they drop Sarah at her house. Sarah: So you'll pick me up at 8 right? Coco: Yeah. Don't worry about it. Sarah: Ok just making sure. Everything has to be perfect. Coco: Will do. Coco drives off and Sarah heads inside. Coco: I'm so doomed. Brandon, poping up from the back seat: Yeah, you are. Coco: Where did you come from? Brandon: You never dropped me off. Coco: Oh... Brandon: So Coco the ladies man needs some advice, eh? Coco: Alright fine. I do need some help. I've never got fancy before. Brandon: Ok. Since she's my cousin this will be far too easy. Later at Coco's Garage. Brandon: Ok so you need to look sharp. Coco: Like a buttoned shirt? Brandon: More like a suit with a tie. Coco: Ugh. Seriously? Brandon: It's for Sarah. Coco: Ok fine. I'll go to the rental place. Brandon: Alright. You also need to brushen up. Coco, sees a comb: Ok. Brandon, sniffing the air: And take a shower. With conditioner. Coco: Oh come on. I don't smell that bad. (sniffs armpit) Do I? Brandon: Meh. Also get some flowers. Coco: Why? Brandon: Girls like it when you bring them gifts. Coco: Oh. Since when did you become a genius on girls? Brandon: Since when did you forget everything about girls? You used to pick on them all the time. Coco: No I haven't! Brandon: Riight. Since making your best friend into a dog for a while just for a girl doesn't count as hitting on girls. Coco: Ok that was only once. The shadowy figure passes by again. Brandon: Whoa. Did you see that? Coco: See what? Brandon: I don't know. We should check it out. By the time they go outside, the figure is gone. Coco: Maybe it was just a car or something. Brandon: Yeah maybe. Later that night, Brandon is waiting for Coco in the car. Coco comes out shortly later in a suit. Brandon: Nice Suit. Coco: You should get one yourself. Brandon: Eh... Coco: What? You're not coming to the dance thing? Brandon: I don't have a date. Coco: What about Amy? Brandon: I dunno. She's teaching Sparky how to absorb two things at once. Or something. Coco: What time is it? Brandon, looking at Omnitrix: Alien o' clock. 10 minutes past DNA. Coco, looks at watch: 7:45! We have to pick up Sarah! Coco gets in the drivers seat. Brandon: But you're wearing a watch, why would you ask- Coco floors the gas pedal. Brandon: -Meeeee! They drive for a few minutes until Brandon sees a figure. Brandon: STOP THE CAR! Coco, stopping: What is it? We have to go! Brandon, pointing out the car window at the figure: Look! As Coco looks the figure sreechs and runs away. Brandon: Come on. Coco: What about Sarah? Brandon: Ugh! Ok fine go to the Dance. I'll handle this guy. Coco: Ok. He drives off. Brandon, running into the alley way: Come on Omnitrix, give me Electrix! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. New Alien: ECHO ECHO! Another new guy? I wonder what this guy can do? A cry is heard. Echo Echo: Sounds like Trouble. Echo Echo runs up to the alien figure. The figure steps out of the shadows and reveals itself to be an alien with six eyes and wings. The alien just finished trapped a teenage girl in a ball of goo. The alien sucks up the goo that is still drooled upon his face. Echo Echo: Gross. The Alien screecths and charges at Echo Echo. Echo Echo releases a sonic scream that throws the alien back. Echo Echo: Sonic Screams? Cool! Echo Echo screams some more at the alien. The Alien then whacks Echo Echo away. Echo Echo gets up and turns to see another Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Whoa! You're me! Echo Echo 2: You're me too! Both Echo Echos: Duplication? AWESOME! Both echo echos surround the alien and scream at it. The alien throws a dumpster at the Echo Echos. The Echos Echos dodge the dumpster. When they turn back to the alien, it is gone as well as the girl. Echo Echo: Darn. The alien escaped. Echo Echo 2: Hey look what I found. Echo Echo turns to see Echo Echo 2 looking at a broken vent leading to the sewers. Echo Echo: Nice work me. They climb down the vent. Both Echo Echos merge into one and turn back into Brandon. Brandon explores the sewers. Meanwhile at Sarah's house, Coco rings the doorbell. Sarah, opening the door: Oh hey Coco. Coco: Wow nice dress. Sarah: Thanks. Nice Suit. Coco: Thanks. Oh and I um got you some flowers. Sarah: Aw. Thanks Coco. Coco: Brandon said you'd like them. Sarah: Since when did Brandon know anything about girls? Coco: I know right. Sarah: Oh right the dance. Come on we're going to be late. Coco: But we're 10 minutes early. Sarah: Not for me. They drive to the school and park Coco: Here we are. Sarah: Yeah. Where's Brandon? Coco: He said he isn't coming. Sarah: But I can sense him here. Sarah uses her energy powers and slowly looks to the ground. Sarah: Brandon? Coco: He's underground? Sarah: Well what's he's doing? Coco: He said he's going after the alien we saw. Sarah: You saw an alien? Coco: Yeah. But what's the big deal? We see aliens all the time. Sarah: Yeah but if Brandon is following the alien then why is he heading towards the school? Coco: Um.. Sarah: Come on! Coco: But what about the dance? Sarah: It's going to have to wait. They head to the school basement. Sarah: Locked. Coco absorbs the ground and breaks the lock. Coco: Not anymore. They head instead to find people goo'ed up to the walls and ceilings. There is a hole in the middle of the room leading to the sewers. Sarah: Look at all these people. I wonder what they are all doing here. Coco: Probably for feedings. Sarah: Gross... (sees Brandon) Hey look, It's Brandon. Brandon, running in: Look out! As they turn around, the alien comes out of the shadows and attacks Sarah and Coco. Sarah sheilds them. Brandon: Don't worry this guy hates noise. Brandon clashes some stuff and it makes noise. The alien flies off into the court where the party is. Brandon: Opps. Everyone flees the court in panic. Brandon: Ok no more messing around. ITS HERO TIME! Brandon slaps down the omnitrix and turns into Loch Ness. Brandon: LOCH NESS! He shoots water at the alien and the alien falls down. It tries to fly away but its wings are wet. Sarah ties it up in her energy. Sarah: That ought to hold him. Coco: But now the dance is ruined. I know how much you wanted this dance to be perfect. Sarah: Oh Coco. Everything is perfect. Coco: Even the whole fighting aliens thing? Sarah: Yup. And at least we have space on the dance floor. Sarah and Coco dance on the dancefloor. Loch Ness turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Looks like everything worked out in the end. Brandon finds a top hat and a bowtie on the ground. He puts in on. Brandon, to the alien: How do I look? Alien stares and then screecths. Brandon: Yeah I know. I'm pretty awesome. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Paul *Samantha *Amy (Mentioned) *Sparky (Mentioned) *Students Aliens Used *Astro *Echo Echo (First Appearance by Brandon) (Selected alien was Electrix) *Loch Ness Villains *Alien Trivia *This episode was made for Brandon 10's Second Anniversary *Echo Echo makes his debut (used by Brandon) *Events from Dog Gone were discussed. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Anniversary Specials